


绝地英灵起居录

by Christywalks



Series: Through the Wormhole [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Jedi in Star Trek, Crossover, Gen, Jedi-Spirit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奎刚·金死时仅仅六十岁。也许对于一个生活在艰苦环境下的普通人来说， 六十岁已经算是高龄，毕竟这片星系蕴藏着永远都让人猝不及防的杀意。但是对于 奎刚，一个自婴儿时期便接受绝地武士的训练，无论体能还是心境都绝对高于常人的绝地大师来说，六十岁还太早太早了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“何为绝地英灵？”  
“那是一种存在的方式，其传达来自于虽身已死，但仍以某种方式存活于世之人。”_  
  
——《原力的遗产：背叛》  
  
  
  
  
奎刚·金死时仅仅六十岁。也许对于一个生活在艰苦环境下的普通人来说， 六十岁已经算是高龄，毕竟这片星系蕴藏着永远都让人猝不及防的杀意。但是对于 奎刚，一个自婴儿时期便接受绝地武士的训练，无论体能还是心境都绝对高于常人 的绝地大师来说，六十岁还太早太早了。绝地武士团至高无上的领导人尤达大师已 经年逾八百岁，奎刚的师傅杜库大师仍然风姿绰约，而奎刚自己在陨落之时也仍然 身材挺拔，眼神锐利，一头棕色长发微微含霜，看上去最多四十岁。可惜他偏偏死 在了这些人的前头，被一根赤红色的光剑从胸口捅了个对穿。   
  
他躺在希德王宫贮存发生器集合体房间冰冷的地板上，感觉到浑身上下的力量 正从胸口那个贯穿身体的空洞中快速地流逝着。原本充盈着他一切认知的生命原力 此时像首走调了的曲子，在他的耳旁心不在焉的嗡嗡作响。他想要睁开眼睛再看看 这个让他放心不下的世界，却连抬起眼皮的力气都没有。所以奎刚现在只能仍凭他 高大的身躯蜷缩在地板上，等待着谁，或者等待着什么带他彻底离开。  
  
自己的这一生，究竟是在这个星系里留下了些什么呢，还是犹如塔图因的沙般 风吹即逝呢？他阖着双目默默地做着人生中最后一次思考。也许……是前者吧？奎 刚有些不确定的想着。他把自己的一生都献给了绝地武士团，培养出了一个好徒弟， 却也有一个徒弟堕入黑暗一去不返；他曾经真心实意的爱过一个人，却也永远的失 去了她；在最后的最后，他发现了预言中的天选之子，却没机会将他亲手带大，确 保那个小男孩成长为一名优秀的绝地武士。所以他这一生，功过孰重孰轻？  
  
胸膛的冰冷让他喘不上气来，连带着思维也一同僵硬，奎刚就这样在一片黑暗中等待着，踟蹰着，回想着，直到一双温暖的手托起他的头颅，然后紧紧握住他的手。 那熟悉的，连死亡带来的阴影都能照亮的光芒暂时驱散了他的痛苦，奎刚有了点力 气，于是他睁开眼，透过一片迷茫看向自己人生中最杰出的成就，他的最后一名徒弟——欧比旺·克诺比。   
  
仅仅扫了一眼奎刚就知道，此时此刻的欧比旺伤心欲绝，年轻的小伙子满脸痛 苦的抱着自己，蓝色的大眼睛里坠满了泪水。欧比旺看上去比自己在最初一次又一 次地拒绝他时还要伤心，比他在梅利达/达恩结识的小伙伴塞拉西死时还要伤心， 比他听到安纳金将成为自己的下一任徒弟时还要伤心——奎刚不用多想就明白了， 毕竟，他要死了。无论师徒之间有多少冲突龃龉，那都是他们两个的事情，他们都 还能活生生地面对面大吵一架，或者谁也不理谁相互赌气。可是这次，自己要死了，以后欧比旺就要一个人孤零零的活着了。奎刚想象着如果欧比旺不幸去世，那自己 该会是怎样的心情。他回想起他们正式成为师徒后的第一次任务，当他以为欧比旺 被洗脑并失去一切记忆时的感受，只是想到那个可爱的小男孩再也不是原来的样子 就让他心如刀割，更别说如果他真的失去他……   
  
可是，现在他们就要失去彼此了，不是吗？再过几秒钟，奎刚就会和原力融为 一体，欧比旺也就再也没有师傅了。十二年来的师徒之情，到最后只剩这么几秒， 他该说些什么才能让欧比旺不这么心痛？只可惜奎刚从来都不是善于把自己的感情 表达出来的人，这么多年师徒相处他也只在纳布之战前主动夸奖过欧比旺，而更多 时候他对欧比旺的鼓励只有简单的肢体动作，像是拍拍肩膀，或者在他年纪还小的 时候揉一揉头发。于是奎刚拼尽了全身的力气，在最后，用师傅的口吻交代了一句：  
  
“欧比旺，答应我……向我保证你会训练那个孩子。”   
  
话一出口奎刚就微微怔住了。自己这是在说什么啊，在临别之时难道不应该说 些像是“我真的很为你感到骄傲”或者“你是我能遇到的最好的徒弟”这样让欧比 旺在以后想起时眼中含泪却嘴角含笑的话语吗。可是自己的这句话却像个巨大的枷 锁，重重地砸在自己徒弟的肩膀上。他明明知道欧比旺对安纳金怀有质疑，明明知 道整个绝地武士团都看不清安纳金以后的命运，可是他偏生要这般嘱托，尤其当他 知道欧比旺绝对不会违背自己师傅临死前的遗愿。果不其然，他的好徒弟含泪郑重 的点头。   
  
奎刚又张了张嘴，想把最后一点力气，最后一句话语留给欧比旺，可是凝聚在 他胸口的最后一片原力却猛烈的震动了起来，推动着他连留在这世界上的最后一句 话都像极了一名标准的绝地大师，毫无个人情感，有的只有一句：  
  
“他……是天选之子……将为原力带来平衡。训练他……”   
  
体内的原力随着他的这句话烟消云散。奎刚锐利的蓝色眼睛正在一分一分的缓缓合拢，在生命的最后一个瞬间，他拼尽最后一份力气抬起手，轻轻地拭去顺着欧 比旺面颊滑落的一颗泪珠。这孩子的眼泪落在自己冰冷的皮肤上如同火焰一般炙热，为他带来生命里最后一份温暖。奎刚在心里轻轻地叹了口气，指节滑过欧比旺光滑 的脸颊，带着些许不甘些许遗憾还有些许知足，缓缓地闭上了眼睛。   
  
心脏停止跳动的一刹那，突然有蓝白色如同漩涡星云一般的光束将他整个人席 卷其中，那份原本已经消散的原力在光束里重新凝结起来，将躺在徒弟怀里的奎刚 从头到脚的重新塑造了一遍，连头发丝都不差一根。那些因为经年伤痛带来的苍老 与僵硬统统不见了踪影，奎刚随着蓝白光芒从地上慢慢的站了起来，哀伤的注视着 欧比旺把脸埋在自己的头发里，一边念着自己的名字一边哭的上气不接下气。不忍 心看到自己的徒弟如此伤心欲绝，奎刚下意识的伸出右手，想要轻抚年轻人柔软的姜黄色头发，却发现自己半透明的蓝色手掌消失在了欧比旺的头顶。   
  
自己真的死了。奎刚收回手，愣愣的注视着这个新形成的躯体。就算他回归原力，以绝地英灵的形态继续活了下去，可是对于欧比旺来说，他的师傅已经死了，死在 了西斯的手下，再也不能和他一起回家了。   
  
许久没流泪过的奎刚此时此刻很想哭，他很想为欧比旺流泪一场。他不知道自 己能不能继续陪在欧比旺的身边，陪他走过人生中最艰难的这段时光。也许师傅熟 悉的原力感应能让这个年轻人平静下来，开始自己新的生活。只可惜就在他这样打 算的时候那道蓝光像漩涡一般将他整个人吸了起来，奎刚被一股神秘而强大的力量 重重地抛在半空中，紧接着他就像那些被深海漩涡吞没不见的人一般，在蓝白相织 的光束中倏然失去了身影，彻底消失了。 而这一切全都发生在欧比旺看不到的地方，年轻人仍在撕心裂肺的痛哭着，他 的眼泪顺着下巴滑落在奎刚的脸庞，像是师徒两人共同的哭泣。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
奎刚现在的感觉很微妙。他感觉自己在被那蓝白光束漩涡吸入的一刹那，浑身 上下的分子就被全部打散了，而他的意识一会像是完整无损的个体，一会又像是附 着在亿万个分子上面，随着光束一起运动。他好奇的想要睁开眼睛打量一下绝地英 灵的生活环境，只可惜他的眼球也一同被分解掉了，只有时而聚集的感知却告诉他， 他正在朝着某点飞速的前进着，前进着，前进——  
  
一股巨大的力量捉住了他零零散散的亿万分子，他觉得自己又被吸进了什么地 方，不过还没等他抱怨，在一阵火烧火燎的疼痛和眩晕后奎刚发现自己的双手双脚 又长了出来，他正平稳的站在地面上，而且，不是半透明的样子。 绝地大师奎刚 • 金发现自己又变回了死之前结结实实的样子。   
  
“这是……什么……情况？”英勇伟大如奎刚在这种情况下也不由得结结巴巴的的质疑出声，他顾不得别的，先抬起手来仔细的观察着。没错，这是自己的右手， 手背上的伤疤都还在，在纳布一战中残缺的一小片指甲也是原样，可是这也同样是 那只探入欧比旺的头发便消失了的手。   
  
在他之前修习的时候便知道，一旦变为绝地英灵，他就会失去之前的实体，仅仅以原力凝结而成的样子活下去。所以说他现在怎么会又恢复了实体，这怎么可 能？！   
  
“咳。”   
  
惊慌失措的奎刚突然意识到有人在不远处不耐烦的咳嗽了一声。他猛地抬起头，看到了五步开外站着个略矮的中年男人，身上穿着件怪里怪气的蓝色制服。奎刚锐利的眼睛扫了扫那个一脸冷漠看着自己的人，随即就扯开了视线观察起自己所处的环境。不看还好，看了之后奎刚更感到惊奇了：他现在正站在一道黄白色的光束里， 样子像极了他们用来看管原力使用者的限制器，只不过他在光束内的身体还能自由地移动。奎刚试着抬起腿，向前迈了一大步，发现身体完全没有受到限制就离开了那道光束，而看上去像是限制器的东西也在他彻底离开的时候刷地一声自动关闭。  
  
这倒是有趣。奎刚刚刚翘起嘴角，却在下一秒又严肃了起来。因为就在他行动 的一瞬间他突然感受到，原本在自己身体里不断游走，支持着自己一举一动的原力突然不听使唤了！那感觉像极了自己被戴上了原力抑制器，或者被打了药物，他能真切的感受到原力所在，却无法运用它们。   
  
这是……什么情况？奎刚纳闷极了。不限制自己的动作，却也不允许他使用原力， 他究竟是到了哪里？他百思不得其解，还是把眼光放回了前面一直默默盯着自己看的那个人身上。又看了几眼他发现那个人一脸冷漠，既不是一开始自己以为的不耐 烦，也不是别的情绪，而是单纯得……没兴趣。   
  
少见才多怪，奎刚默默地思索着。眼前这一位莫非见自己这种状况见的……很多？ 看到奎刚躲得眼神又回到了自己这边，那个中年男子抬起一双没什么光泽的眼睛，朝着奎刚声音平板的开口了：“欢迎来到二十九世纪时空管理局专属星舰U.S.S.帕 斯塔克号，我是沃克舰长，接下来就由我来安排你在这个宇宙的生活。”  
  
“等等等等。”奎刚举起右手打断他的话，“原谅我如此不礼貌的插话，但是 你能给我解释一下我究竟是在哪里吗？”  
  
“阿尔法象限，靠近贝久星系。”   
  
“我从来没听说过有什么阿尔法象限，更别说叫做贝久的星系。”  
  
“那是因为你就是没听说过。”沃克舰长示意奎刚向他走来，“因为在你的宇 宙中你已经去世了，而你现在所处的是一个全新的宇宙……能报一下你的名字吗？”   
  
“奎刚·金。”   
  
“金……是的，没错，在这里，原定于 32BBY 去世，就是你。”   
  
“……BBY 是什么纪年法，为什么不是共和国历？”   
  
“对不起，这个我不能告诉你。”沃克舰长严肃的瞟了一眼奎刚，“更准确的说法是，你不应该知道。”绝地大师耸了耸肩决定进行下一个问题：  
  
“我真的死了？”  
  
“货真价实。”  
  
“那为什么我不是绝地英灵的形态，而是实体？还有我的原力为什么会被限 制？”   
  
“这个我倒是可以告诉你。”随着沃克舰长手指的点击，一张竖立在两人面前 的半透明显示屏上出现了几张图像和密密麻麻的数据，奎刚看到其中面积最大的一 张图像展现的是一个蓝白色光芒相间旋涡状天体，那颜色和形状看起来像极了把自己吸进这个莫明确其妙的宇宙的漩涡。沃克舰长指了指那张图，转向奎刚：“你应 该已经发现了，现在所处的宇宙和你之前所在的宇宙是两个互不干涉的平行宇宙， 但你能到这个宇宙来要归功于它——贝久虫洞。我们现在身处的宇宙被划分为四个象限，而贝久虫洞则是连接阿尔法象限和伽玛象限的唯一稳定虫洞。不过我们在所谓的上个星期处理的一起事件里，一个人经过贝久虫洞来到了二百年后的镜像宇宙， 处理那个简直麻烦死了，报告写了足足三百页——总之我想说的是，你也是通过这 个虫洞来到这里的。”  
  
“……你好像只是解释了我是怎么来到这里的。”  
  
“听我说完。”沃克不耐烦的挥了挥手。“我不知道你们在那个宇宙需要做什 么才能变成这样半死不活，不过我们时间管理局和你们的人签过协议，一部分变成 你这样的人，会来我们的宇宙转一圈，充分享受所谓的‘退休生活’，到了时间再回去。”  
  
“那我的原力呢？”  
  
“抱歉。”沃克抬起头来你一脸似笑非笑，“我们是个讲求科学与逻辑的宇宙， 原力会对这个宇宙的人造成危险。但是为了不让你的身份曝光，并能够给予你一定 程度的自由，我们保留了你原力洗脑的能力。”  
  
“……那个叫做绝地心术控制。总之我变成实体也是同样的原因？”  
  
“是的，不过请记住你还是个死人。”  
  
面对如此直白的话语奎刚略微尴尬地摸了摸自己的高鼻子。好吧，他现在仍然 是死人一个，来到了奇怪的宇宙，不能运用原力，也不知道自己什么时候能回去。 虽然发生的这一切让他略微兴奋，可是对欧比旺和安纳金的挂念仍然牵动着他的心。 他犹豫了一下，还是慢慢的开口了：“我什么时候可以回去……？”  
  
“到了时间我自然会通知你的。”沃克很明显不愿意回答这个问题，“而现在， 尽情享受你的退休生活吧！”   
  
奎刚可不认为自己的死算是退休，不过他还是跟随着脾气一秒比一秒差劲的沃 克舰长离开了这间屋子。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在帕斯塔克号上住了大约有一天一夜后，沃克舰长终于给奎刚安排好了去处。 按照那位舰长的描述，奎刚将要前往的时间点是距离这艘时间船建造时间五个世纪 之前，属于这个宇宙动荡与激情并存的一个时间段。至于为什么要挑选这一段时间， 金大师表示他既然注定要错过西斯在自己宇宙里的又一次崛起，那么来看看隔壁宇宙的战火也是不错的。  
  
在下船前奎刚换下了自己的绝地武士服，穿上了一身在他眼里和睡衣差不多的衣服。多功能腰带他没舍得丢，还是绑在腰间。他摸了摸原本属于自己光剑的一格， 落寞的叹了口气。自己的那柄光剑，现在肯定就在欧比旺的身边，让那个年轻人一 次又一次心碎吧。 整理好衣物，带好沃克舰长给他准备的身份证明，奎刚再次跨入他来时的那道 黄色光束里，在对沃克舰长颔首致敬后，他感觉到自己的身体又一次被裂解成了亿 万个分子，然后这些分子零散而又集中的冲向了太空中的某一点——一艘中型穿梭机上。  
  
奎刚的身影还没在穿梭机的传送器上站稳脚，穿梭机的机身就猛烈的颤抖了一 下，看样子像是被什么武器袭击了。于是刚刚来到这个宇宙，还什么都不懂的金大师就目瞪口呆的站在传送板上，看着自己周围的人来来往往，听着通讯器里正在躲 炮弹的舵手传来的鬼哭狼嚎，心里想着的只有一句话：  
  
已经死过一次的人，不会再死第二次了吧！   
  
还没等奎刚反应过来，另一波攻击如影随形般袭来，穿梭机又一次剧烈的颤抖了几下，而据奎刚观察到的，船上没有一个地方安装了供人抓扶的把手或者可以固定的安全带，所以全穿梭机的人，包括奎刚自己，像是一锅炒豆一样先被颠到空中 再重重的落下。暂时没了原力但平衡感很好的绝地大师是一轮颠簸结束后为数不多还站在原地的人，剩下的一大半都以一种很夸张的姿态被甩了出去。   
  
这个宇宙说不定比自己想象的还要恐怖来着。  
  
就在奎刚犹豫着要不要冲到驾驶舱一脚踹开那个很明显已经被吓得面如土灰的年轻舵手，自己亲自驾驶的时候，穿梭机的通讯器里传来一个虽然带着杂音但沉稳厚重的声音，那份镇定不属于这艘穿梭机上任何其他人，让奎刚很是欣赏：  
  
“贝久穿梭机，贝久穿梭机，你们能接受到吗？这里是联邦星舰挑战号。”   
  
“收到！收到！我们被突然袭击的詹哈达击中了，具体哪里不是很清楚，但穿梭机正在失去动力！”   
  
“尽量朝着深空九号的停泊港驶去，我们会放出牵引光束抓住船体，同时挑战 号会来吸引詹哈达船只的注意力。”   
  
在一系列奎刚听上去似乎有点熟悉但是又根本不理解的名词术语中整艘穿梭机上的人们突然像是有原力护体一般全都精神了起来，原本哭闹喊叫的舵手也开始聚精会神的操作着奇怪的按钮，总之不多时奎刚感觉到船体又一次轻微的震动了一下， 但这次的感觉并不是被袭击了，而是被什么东西抓住了一般。全体乘客发出一声欢 呼，所以奎刚猜测他们应该算是脱险了。   
  
穿梭机舱的门缓缓打开后船上的乘客一窝蜂的朝着门口涌去，全程一直都站在传送垫上目瞪口呆的奎刚被留在了最后，但是凭借他的身高优势他可以隐约看到， 在齿轮型交互滑动开启的两扇门后面站着一个人，站着一个……黑黝黝的光头。   
  
梅斯？！这是奎刚的第一反应。能在这里见到他的老朋友让他既开心又担忧， 但是他再仔细观察了一下后发现，那个光头和梅斯·温杜还是有着本质区别的，椭圆的弧度更饱满一些，而且还留着小胡子。但是那种上位掌权者的气势奎刚是不会 看错的，这位大约就是这所太空站的负责人之类的吧。他不知道之前这艘穿梭机的 乘客里有哪位身份显赫的人需要负责人来迎接，但奎刚凭原力起誓这人就是来迎接自己的。   
  
果然，在奎刚高大的身影最后一个迈出隔离门时那个黑黝黝的光头眼睛一亮， 笑容满面的走了过来伸出一只手：“欢迎来到深空九号，我是站长希斯科上校。” 在奎刚握住他的右手后希斯科略微犹豫了一下，才继续说下去：“你怎么称呼？”  
  
“奎刚·金。”既然能来主动迎接自己，那对方大约也知道自己是什么身份。 果然希斯科上校心领神会的点点头，朝奎刚做了个请的手势： “初来乍到就让你遇到这种情况真是不好意思，金先生。我已经安排好了你的 房间，不过如果你想了解一下我们这里的大概情况的话，欢迎你现在来我的办公室 坐一坐。”   
  
本着在退休生活里不为民生疾苦而奔走但也不能当睁眼瞎的意图，奎刚欣然接受邀请，跟在希斯科的身后坐上了电梯直到顶楼。顶层的整体结构是个完美的圆形， 这让奎刚觉得太空站的每一层说不定都是圆形的，莫不成……是个球？不过谁会把 太空站设计成球形呢？这一层很显然是指挥和操控中心，一群穿着秋衣秋裤——不， 是深色制服的人，有的坐在自己的操作台后面，有的正匆忙的走来走去。奎刚看到 希斯科和坐在前面的几个人点头致意了一下，其中包括一位胖乎乎姜黄色头发的中 年人和一个正在神秘微笑的长发女性，从她额头两侧延伸出的斑点看……估计这位 不是人类。在这一片黑乎乎灰蒙蒙中唯一的亮色大概就是一位身着红色制服的女性了，奎刚看到她的鼻梁上有几道很有趣的皱褶，想起刚才穿梭机上的乘客大多也都 是如此。所以这个种族的名称应该是贝久人吧。   
  
走进希斯科的办公室后这位站长在办公桌后坐下，同时示意奎刚坐在沙发上， 他双手合拢抵在下巴上，比梅斯大了不少的眼睛炯炯有神的凝视了奎刚几秒钟后才悠悠开口：“金先生，想必你已经见过时空管理局的那群人了吧？”  
  
奎刚点头。  
  
“既然这样，那么例如你是从什么时间点来的，来这里的目的是什么，要在这 里待多长时间这种问题我不会问你，也不想知道。你也许是第一次和他们接触，再过上几次你就会知道，他们有多……讨人嫌。总之，我相信你在这里的活动不会破坏时间线的连续性。”   
  
连这里是哪里都不知道的奎刚默默地在心里叹了口气。“希斯科上校，我初来乍到，对这里实在是不怎么了解，你能不能在最大程度上为我提供一些情况说明， 甚至风土人情也可以。”  
  
“没问题。”希斯科从桌子上拿起来一个像是数据板的东西，在上面输入了什么。 “原谅我的问题，不过，你是人类没错吧？”  
  
“是的。”   
  
“那在你那个时空，你们的通用语还是英语对吧？”  
  
“……这个还真不是。” 默默撑住额头，希斯科又递给他了另一个数据板。于是奎刚大师退休生活的第 一步就是——学外语。还好通用语和英语大致上是一样的，奎刚花了半个小时就能 自如阅读希斯科给他的另外一块数据板，呃，在这个宇宙被称作PADD的东西。PADD 里面内容很少，和历史有关的东西基本没讲，只大体说明了他们现在身处于 位于阿尔法象限，贝久星系内贝久虫洞附近的深空九号太空站上。这一太空站属于贝久政府，但是暂时由星际联邦代管，并且是阿尔法象限最大的贸易交通枢纽之一。 还有，星联正在和一群来自伽玛象限，名为自治同盟的人开战，除此之外 PADD 上 只有经常能在深空九号见到的种族介绍。   
  
奎刚一边在深空九号的步行区缓缓散步，一边尽力辨认着从他身边擦肩而过的 种族。这里奇形怪状的外星人比自己宇宙里要少得多，而且基本都是类人外星人， 这点让他不由深思，难不成这个象限，甚至这个星系所有的种族都有着相同的始祖起源，因此才能进化成类似的形态？ 不过他很快就放弃了深思这个念头，因为他逛着逛着就来到了深空九号上的酒吧。  
  
这个酒吧就像奎刚去过的太多酒吧一样，人声鼎沸，喧闹与繁杂自成一体。在酒吧最中间的位置摆了张桌子，一群人正围在一个穿着暴露的女人身边叫喊着，这如果不是在赌博就是在发神经病。奎刚习惯性用锐利的眼光扫了一遍酒吧的每个角 落，评估着潜在的风险后才意识到这不是绝地委员会交给他的任务，他再也不需要这样戒备了。一边叹着气一边苦笑着，奎刚回过身走向酒吧另一边的吧台，随手点了杯什么。站在吧台后面矮个子大耳朵，看上去一脸精明狡诈的酒吧老板拿出个玻璃杯，往里倒了半杯蓝莹莹的液体——这倒是和自己还没来到这个世界时的颜色很像，已经是绝地英灵的奎刚扯了扯嘴角抿了口蓝色的液体，香醇带着点辣味的酒冲下喉咙，味道却是意外的好。他又喝了一大口，才放下杯子问出声：“这个酒…… 叫什么名字？”   
  
吧台后面的矮个子脸上浮现出一个微妙的表情，似乎在问“你连这个都不知 道？”，然后迅速堆起满脸的笑容回答道：“这是安多利麦酒，这可是我最后一瓶了， 购入的时候可花了大价钱，味道很好吧？”   
  
“嗯。”奎刚不置可否回应了一声。见他没什么反应，那位酒吧老板——现在奎刚认出来了，应该PADD介绍里是热爱赚钱牟利的弗伦吉人——从吧台下面拿出一个盒子，打开后里面是几块闪闪发光的石头。奎刚默默看着他深吸一口气，然后滔滔不绝的介绍起了里面的几块石头：  
  
“这位先生，想必您是第一次来深空九号吧？要知道，我们深空九号旁边有着 阿尔法象限唯一连接伽玛象限的稳定通道，所以说，这里的货也都是伽玛象限最最顶尖的！您看看这几块璀璨的无价之宝，全都是深入伽玛象限腹地的弗伦吉商人冒着生命危险带回来的，作为第一次来到深空九号的纪念品最合适不过了。怎么样， 这位先生您有没有心动，如果您要买的话，我这里给您打八折，折后只要这个数！” 弗伦吉人伸出右手，比了两根指头。被他搞的不胜其烦，又对这个宇宙的货币单位 完全没概念的奎刚冷冷的瞥了他一眼，沉声问道：“两块吗？”  
  
“你在开玩笑吧！两块？两块什么，金条吗？”弗伦吉人扯高了嗓门一脸的震惊。 “当然是两百金条，这可是两个象限里最优惠的价格，错过了这一箱，再想找到就不那么容易了，怎么样，要不要买下？”  
  
奎刚深吸一口气，眼前浮现了就在不久前另外一个这般和自己讨价还价的商 人——安尼的前主人瓦托。若不是瓦托不肯收下共和国信用币，一个劲喋喋不休的 和自己讨价还价，奎刚也不会结识安纳金，不会发现他就是天选之子，更不会把他带回绝地武士团。这一切都像是原力注定，可偏偏瓦托不受绝地心术控制的影响， 回头想想命运几乎是在和自己开玩笑。那么——奎刚转回到现实来，眼前这一位可劲推销的商人受不受控制呢？他迟疑的抬起右手，并起双指在对方脸前划过： “你不想把这些破石头推销给我。”  
  
话音落下后面前的弗伦吉一脸呆滞，但就奎刚刚以为自己成功了的时候，他突然大声嚷嚷了起来：“搞什么呢你？你又在跟我开玩笑吧？不想买就不想买，干什么说这是破石头啊。再说了，你把手举起来想干什么？你是会贝塔索心电感应还是瓦肯心灵融合啊？我告诉你，这些乱七八糟的技能对我们弗伦吉人没用！”   
  
……这还真碰上个对绝地心术控制完全免疫的人。奎刚无语的望向酒吧的天花板，默默想着这两个宇宙的造物主一定是在什么时候不约而同的神经错乱了，才把他们宇宙里奸诈的商人统统设定成了心灵感应无效。他正一边感叹一边回想，一边还满耳听着对面的抱怨声，从酒吧门口突然传来一声惊天巨吼“夸克——！！！”， 若不是奎刚多年修养肯定被吓得一哆嗦，至少酒吧里其他所有人同时的停了下来看向门口。奎刚又叹了口气，眼光飘向那声音的来源——门口冒出一个脸像是橡胶捏成的人，穿着身褐色的制服，金发一丝不苟的梳成大背头。那人在大吼一声后满意 的抿着嘴四处打量了一圈，最后把一双不大但异常锐利的眼睛死死钉在酒吧老板的身上。奎刚听到这位弗伦吉在呼吸下喃喃了几句听不懂的咒骂，把手里正捧着的箱子迅速一合，身手敏捷的往吧台下面塞。   
  
“夸克！你还敢藏！”穿着制服的男人一个健步冲了过来伸手夺下了夸克正准备藏起来的箱子，奎刚发誓他看到男人的右臂像是被拉长的橡胶一样刷的一下伸长了不止一米，在得手后又缩了回去，而周围围观的群众也完全没有任何惊讶。这大约是这位制服男人所属种族独特的身体构造吧，虽然 PADD 上并没有提到有这种属性的种族。   
  
“刚才他是在一直骚扰你对吧？”制服男转向了奎刚，“真是不好意思，你没买什么不该买的东西吧？”  
  
“没有。”奎刚回答道。“多谢你的帮助。”   
  
“应该的。我是深空九号的安保长官奥多，你在这里遇到麻烦后来找我就行。”   
  
奎刚点头向他表示谢意。经过这么一出之后他觉得再待在酒吧里也没什么意思 了，站起身（并且在奥多的暗示下没付酒钱）后离开了夸克的酒吧。深空九号步行 区上仍然是人来人往，几乎摩肩接踵，可奎刚却感到一阵发自肺腑的孤寂与惆怅。 这里不是他的宇宙，不是他的星系，不是他应该为之奋斗并付出一切的地方。这里的人和他互不认识，作为一个异世界的来客，他甚至不知道自己应不应该主动和谁成为朋友。他唯一能做的，只有在一片茫茫人海中形单影只的走一走，看看窗外， 幻想着出现在自己眼前的仍是科洛桑深夜里亘古不变的星空。   
  
步行区的二楼并没有商铺，一整层都在窗户上装着巨大的椭圆形透明铝，环绕 深空九号的宇宙星辰与里面的人只有几厘米之隔。奎刚随意驻足在一扇窗户前，望向温柔的包围着这片小小乐土的夜空，祈求着仍然存在于自己体内的原力能够告诉自己，为什么死去的绝地英灵们要来到这个异世界走一遭？奎刚一直相信这一切既 然是原力的安排，必然有原力的道理，于是他站在星空前闭上双眼，口中默念着自孩童时期便开始修习的绝地口诀，期待着原力能为他做出正确的指引。   
  
静默存在于体内的原力并没有像之前有预感时发生骚动，但奎刚在睁开眼睛的 一刹那，他看到了自己那已经终结了的一生中从未见过的瑰丽景观：原本漆黑一团 的宇宙突然被蓝白交织的光芒扯开了一个巨大的裂口，那些光芒从人眼看不见的地方迸射而出，最终统一收归于裂口处，宛若漩涡的天体不停地旋转着，引领着光束们舞动成一曲夺人心魄的华美遥歌。这一切来得突然去的也快，仅仅十几秒钟后那盛大的光之漩涡便又一次消失在茫茫夜空中，只有仍然印在奎刚视网膜上的光斑还提醒着他，刚才在他眼前发生了什么。 就在奎刚的眼前，原力凭借着这个星系最华美夺目的天文奇景之一向他展示， 接下来他究竟该何去何从。  
  
  
  
  
  
“你……再说一遍？”   
  
眼前的希斯科上校坐在他的办公桌后面，那样子像极了梅斯坐在绝地委员会的 椅子上，而他那用一只手撑住额头的模样也和自己的老友被尤达大师的倒装语句碎碎念逼疯时如出一辙。奎刚用力忍住了自己在此情此景下只会让事态恶化的笑容， 认真地重复了一遍自己刚才的请求：   
  
“我想前往贝久虫洞。”   
  
“金先生。”希斯科长长的叹了口气，放下了扶额的手。“你能给我一个这样做的理由吗？”   
  
“那我就要从我的个人经历谈起。要知道，在——”  
  
“停停停停停！我不想知道！”希斯科大叫一声制止住了奎刚的回答。绝地大师装出一副不满的样子，但内心却暗暗窃喜。他本来什么都没准备说，因为就算他把自己从出生到死亡的每一分每一秒都告诉眼前这个人，也给这个宇宙造成不了任 何损失。对于这个宇宙的人而言，原力或者其他是高级进化体才会有的特殊能力， 在几百年前甚至可以被归为“奇幻小说”那一类。只可惜希斯科并不知情。  
  
“金先生， 我感觉你要是再多说一个字，时空管理局的人又会来找我聊一聊了。”   
  
“请放心，我绝对不会透漏任何不该说的信息。” “那我就放心了。不过，还请你用最简略的语言告诉我，你为什么想要进入虫洞？”   
  
“我收到了启示。”  
  
“……别告诉我你相信先知，金先生。”  
  
“先知？那是什么？”   
  
听到这句回答希斯科愣了一下，抬起眼来认认真真的扫视了一遍奎刚。   
  
“抱歉，我以为你想和那些虫洞外星人交流，但很显然你并不知道他们的存在。 那就让我跟你稍微解释一下：在贝久虫洞里有一群进化到相当高阶段的外星人，我们不知道他们具体的种族名称，姑且称呼他们为虫洞外星人。他们认为自己有保护贝久的责任，所以曾在千年前送给贝久人九个能量集合体，可以用于和他们交流。 贝久人将他们视作先知，同时也是他们的宗教信仰的核心，并且把他们所在的虫洞称为天殿。总而言之，和他们交流的最好方式就是通过那九个能量体，或者直接进入虫洞。”  
  
“那么请带我去。”  
  
“金先生，你要知道我们现在正在和伽玛象限开战，随时都可能会有詹哈达的飞船从虫洞里钻出来，更别说主动进入虫洞。而且星联没有义务带着来历不明的人 进行观光旅游。除非你明确的告诉我，你进入虫洞究竟想做什么。”   
  
“希斯科上校，请相信我没有恶意。”奎刚意识到眼前的这位也许在脾气倔强的程度上也和梅斯有的一拼，他感觉如果自己不说点实话，希斯科是绝对不会带自己去虫洞的。又犹豫了片刻，奎刚缓缓地叹了口气，正眼看向对方。  
  
“如果想要解释清楚我的目的，那么我必须从我的生平讲起。请你不要激动，我接下来将要说的 不会对你们珍贵的时间线造成任何干扰，因为我本来就不属于这个宇宙。”   
  
“什么？”希斯科的眉毛高高的挑了起来，他又迅速地扫视了一遍奎刚，但这次眼神里带上了之前没有的探究和玩味。  
  
“怪不得奥多的报告里面提到，在夸克向你推销时，你似乎不熟悉酒吧里的任何事物。我一直都有点怀疑，怀疑你是从非常遥远的过去来到这里的，但我万万没想到你来自另一个宇宙。”   
  
“没错，我的确对你们这个宇宙毫无概念，所以现在请你认真听一下我的故事。我想，这一切大概从一个被称作‘原力’的概念讲起……”   
  
大约十分钟后，奎刚用一句“然后我来到了这里“结束了自己的故事。他的这一生，说长也长，说短也短，长到在六十年的光阴间他为绝地武士团完成了数不清的任务， 短到他没能亲眼看到最后一个徒弟出师，短到在希斯科不插嘴的情况下，他十分钟就能全部解释清楚。在他话音落下后希斯科似乎放松了一直憋着的一口气，长长的呼了出来，他朝奎刚笑着摇了摇了，眼光里满是敬佩和遗憾。  
  
“所以说，你现在其实算是灵体，我眼前的这具躯体是个假象？”   
  
“是的。我并不了解你们二十九世纪的科技，但是我的确是从纯原力的灵体转化而来。”  
  
“还有你所说的原力，我真的非常好奇。要知道，在这个宇宙里也有一些超进化的生命体，就像我之前说过的虫洞外星人，或者另外一种，自称为 Q 的延续体， 他们所掌握的力量甚至能在一念间毁灭整个星系。听你的描述我感觉我们两个宇宙的科技水平大致是相同的，那么有没有可能，能够使用原力的你们是人类进化的下 一个阶段？”  
  
“我并不能解答你的这一问题。但是原力一直都存在于我们的宇宙里，并不仅仅是人类，还有其他的种族也能运用原力，而宇宙万物所有的生命体，有智与否， 都蕴含原力。所以我认为我们的两个宇宙应该是不相关的两个平行宇宙，从而产生 出两种不同的进化方式。也许从宇宙形成的初始就决定了我们进化方向的不同。”   
  
希斯科沉思着点点头，然后突然抬起头来像个孩子般兴奋地咧嘴一笑： “你说你还有一项原力技能没有被抑制，是哪一项？”   
  
“是被我们称作绝地心术控制的技能，我们可以通过原力，短暂的控制对方的思维，让他们不由自主的听从我们。”  
  
“听起来有点像是一直被某些种族称为巫术的瓦肯心灵融合。”  
  
“那是什么？我在酒吧时听到过这个名词。”   
  
“我们宇宙里大部分种族的面部都分布有神经敏感点，而有一个叫做瓦肯的种族，他们的心灵感应力非常发达，指尖上生长有直通大脑的神经。通过指尖与面部的融合点相触，瓦肯人可以进入一个人的思维，在精神世界里同对方合二为一。”   
  
“怪不得在我伸手的时候夸克吓了一跳。”  
  
“你们的也需要伸手？”  
  
“是的，虽然更多只是为了增强原力控制。”  
  
“你能在我身上试验一下吗？我很好奇。”  
  
“……你确定吗？除了迫不得已我们一般不会这样做。”   
  
“没问题的，就当做科学实验好了。”  
  
奎刚突然觉得这个宇宙的求知欲与探索精神还真是强烈。要是哪位科学家突然 跑到自己的宇宙去了，那人说不定会像当年把自己囚禁起来百般折磨的女科学家吉娜·赞博纳一般大肆玩弄研究绝地武士的原力。他叹了口气（这是他来到这个宇宙 以来的第几次了？），伸出右手，慎重的在希斯科面前划过：  
  
“你会立即带我去贝久虫洞。”   
  
希斯科深色的眼睛在奎刚释放原力的一刹那呆滞了一下，但几乎瞬间就恢复了常态。他先是呆呆的的盯着奎刚看了好半天，随即爆发出一阵大笑：“我的天啊， 真有你的！你知道，有那么一秒钟，我真的准备站起身带你去快艇那里了！”  
  
“我知道，我也知道你是个心智顽强的人，心术控制对你这样的人不管用。”   
  
“哈，心智顽强。”希斯科又笑了起来，但这次没有半点笑意。“能从新毕业的小少尉一路走到我现在这个位置的人，没有哪个不是心智顽强的，更何况我被星联放在了深空九号这个位置上。我不用告诉你你也应该知道，我们这个太空站对全星联，甚至整个阿尔法象限有多重要。实话说，很多年前，当我第一次听到一整艘星舰战沉的时候，我一晚上都没睡好，翻来覆去不停的想着星舰上面我认识的那些人，我们最后一次见面是什么样子。但现在随着战争逐渐爆发，死难者的名单不断延长，对我而言心智顽强听起来都像是个笑话了。”   
  
“请节哀，希斯科上校。”  
  
“会过去的，我现在要担心的是还活着的那些人。还有，现在我们可以称呼对方的名字了吧？叫我本杰明吧。”   
  
“奎刚。” 两个人又一次握了握手，但这一次，在手掌相触的时候，奎刚第一次感觉到自 己在这个偌大的宇宙里不再是孤零零的一个人了。  
  
  
  
  
  
虽然希斯科答应带他去虫洞，但奎刚还是在深空九号上等了三天。首先希斯科说他不能无缘无故就开着一艘快艇自己飞到虫洞里面去，他们现在在战时，他首先 要计划好时间避开詹哈达可能来临的袭击，其次他必须通知他的手下，以防出现意 外情况。对于这一切奎刚都非常理解，他也好好利用了这三天的时间继续认识这个宇宙。在这里生活的时间越长，他对这个宇宙就越有好感。并不是说他喜欢这个宇宙胜过自己的，那不可能，但是这里的人们，尤其是星联人那种探索星系，永不停步的精神让他很受触动。而且虽然大战在即，太空站上却没有人心惶惶，大家都继续过着自己的日子，他还是能在酒吧里看到围在一圈赌博的人，还有一胖一瘦经常穿着奇装异服喝酒的一对，奎刚自己甚至都被这种氛围所感染，跑去那个笑眯眯的 裁缝那里定做了一套黑色的长袍。他一直都想试试自己穿深色看起来怎样。   
  
终于，在奎刚的临时通讯器响起后，他按照地图来到了深空九号的快艇停泊舱，希斯科正坐在其中一艘上朝他挥手。坐在副驾驶座上，奎刚饶有兴趣的仔细观察着希斯科的每个举动，认真记忆着操作界面，毕竟，他不知道进入虫洞后会是什么情况， 他也许能够直接通过虫洞回到自己的世界，那也意味着他要和现在这个宇宙永别了。  
  
“奎刚，在进入虫洞前我要提醒你一下。”希斯科一边熟练的操作快艇起飞一 边对他说道：“虫洞外星人说话的方式有点奇怪……总之你见到他们就知道了，他们说话有点隐晦，语句颠倒，很难理解，你只要顺着他们的意思就行。”  
  
“没问题，我觉得我应该能很好的理解他们。”   
  
“你哪里来的信心？”   
  
“还记得我之前提到过的，掌管绝地武士团的绝地大师吗，他就是这样说话， 我们所有人早就习惯了。”   
  
“好吧，我还真想见识见识能比得上先知拗口的人。不过我还是想说，这是我这一年来第二次坐在这艘快艇上对别人说这番话。”   
  
“怎么，之前也有人从异世界来，要求进入虫洞吗？”  
  
“异世界倒是谈不上，但是那次也是麻烦得要死。不过，这个故事还是等我们 下次见面的时候再讲给你听吧。”   
  
随着贝久虫洞的缓缓打开，蓝白的光束透过舷窗映在两人身上，一时间他们都被虫洞内部的美景所深深吸引，第一次见到如此壮观景象的奎刚甚至忘了回答。这感觉有些像是超空间飞行，但是比起流动成线的星轨，眼前的虫洞内部真的像极了漩涡的内部，大量光束组成的线条宛若一波波浪流，旋转扭动缠绕在一起，和谐而美丽，流转出别样的光彩。而在进入虫洞的一刹那，奎刚也感觉到自己身上那一直被压抑着的原力像是汇入茫茫大海的一支溪流，唱着欢乐的歌与这宇宙天体融为一 体。虽然这按理来说几乎不可能，但奎刚却在贝久虫洞内感受到了一股极强的原力， 其强度甚至高于他修习绝地英灵之道的地方！ 难道这个虫洞不仅仅是连接这个宇宙两个象限的通道，竟也会是他们这两个宇宙的彼此交融的入口……？他还没来得及把这个想法告诉希斯科，就发现自己自从 来到这个宇宙就重获的实体又一次变得透明了，但这次除了透明的蓝色之外，躯体 之上还裹着一层淡淡的粉色。千言万语都凝结在胸口，奎刚只来得及朝希斯科感激 的一笑，就感觉自己又一次被一股巨大的力量吸走了。  
  
等他再次睁开双眼时，他发现自己正站在绝地圣殿的中心点，绝地委员会的房间里。十二位委员们围成一个半圆坐在自己周围，而他的身后，赫然立着自己的徒弟欧比旺。   
  
这是……怎么一回事？！心智顽强如奎刚也一时间受不了这大起大落。这分明就是他找到安纳金后第一次向绝地委员会汇报的那次，难道虫洞外星人将他直接送回了过去，这样他就有改变自己时间线的能力，避免自己的死亡？ 但奎刚一冷静下来就发现了有什么不对劲，尤其当他看到坐在当中的尤达大师 皮肤是软乎乎的粉色时。难道他现在还在虫洞里，可是为什么——   
  
“ _异世界的旅客，说明你的来意。_  ”尤达大师突然开口了，但他的声音并不是奎刚熟悉的戏谑加温柔，而是异常的死板。  
  
“ _你身上的力量，我们许久未见过 。_ ”好吧，这个虫洞外星人版本的梅斯说实话和真人没啥差距。  
  
“ _你终将回归，但时间未到。_ ”这次，语调平板的人是他的徒弟。  
  
“ _我们感受到了力量的波动，我们预见到了力量的指示_ 。”普洛·孔大师面无表情， 呃，本来就看不到表情的说道。   
  
“ _来自线上的一点，再度回归，仍是这根线上的一点。_  ”尤达大师再次开口。“ _说出你的心愿_ 。”   
  
我的……心愿？奎刚站在一群是他的旧友却又不是他的旧友中间，静静的沉思着。起死回生？改变时间？甚至能改变自己最后的遗言，不让欧比旺那么伤心？不， 这些都不是他想要的。就在原力带领他说出最后一句遗言时他就应该明白了，自己的陨落正是原力的走向，奎刚注定只能成为发现天选之子，却不能训练天选之子的 人。他注定要成为绝地英灵，远远地注视着这一切按照原力的意志发生下去。但是， 如果能有一个机会，让他亲眼目睹五年后十年后的欧比旺和安纳金，能够亲耳听到他们的笑声，再次亲手摸一摸欧比旺姜黄色的头发，拽一拽安纳金肯定留的很长的学徒小辫子，亲自训练他一次光剑，再和欧比旺共同冥想一次…… 他只想再一次出现在他的徒弟的生活中，就算只有一天，就算他什么都不能说， 只能默默地看着他们。  
  
“ _已经听到了，你的心声 。_ ”尤达大师从座椅上站起身，朝他点点头。“  _我们接受 。_ ”   
  
大量的粉红色和蓝色从眼前迅速地滑过，奎刚感觉自己的意识像是被撕裂后又重新拼合在一起。他整个人被重重的从地面上抛了起来，径直穿过房间的天花板， 笔直朝着科洛桑蒙着一层淡粉色的天空飞去。他不知道自己究竟飞了多久，有没有直接飞出科洛桑的大气圈，但到了某个临界点后他从那一点开始骤然降落。呼啸而至的风吹得他头发纷乱，眼睛根本睁不开，他只能凭借自身的原力保护自己不被大 气层的狂风撕碎。大约几十秒后，绝地圣殿中心塔的塔尖出现在他的正下方，然后他双眼紧闭，笔直的砸了进去。   
  
等他敢睁开眼睛小心翼翼的四处张望时，他并没看到什么四处滚落的天花板石块或者扑簌簌掉落的粉尘，他的眼前只有一个深金色短发湛蓝双眼的少年，此时此刻正笔直的站在原地，双目圆睁，一脸好奇的打量着他。  
  
那双眼睛熟悉的蓝色像是几天前才见过，却也陌生的像是来自上辈子，奎刚不由得喃喃叫了出来：  
  
“安尼？”   
  
话一出口奎刚就知道自己犯了个天大的错误，因为站在自己面前，很显然已经是个十六七岁少年的安纳金眼睛瞪得更大了，而他脸上的表情也在听到奎刚这声呼唤后骤变，变成了三天三夜没吃过一口饭，然后被狂塞整整五十个大饼一样让人看着难受。安纳金几乎蹭蹭蹭后退了三大步，一脸不可思议的看像奎刚，努力了半天才从嗓子眼里挤出一句话：  
  
“温、温杜大师，你你你叫我什么？？！！”   
  
奎刚下意识的摸了摸自己的后脑勺，那触感简直可谓是滑不留手。  
  
  
  
  
  
究竟是突然占据了多年好友的身体让人精神恍惚，还是六十年来一直长发飘飘 的自己变成了头上没毛给人的精神压力大，奎刚认为自己要先冥想一下才能作出决 定。但是此时此刻，他的眼前有一个被吓得说不出话来的安纳金，所以他最先要做的就是安抚一下这个倒霉的孩子。   
  
“啊，你——咳咳，你喊什么呢？”虽然完全不知道梅斯和安尼的相处模式， 但就从梅斯第一次听说安纳金存在时几乎深黑色的脸奎刚也能推断出，梅斯并不怎 么喜欢眼前这个一脸跳脱的绝地学徒。所以他含含糊糊的又重复了一遍，然后猛烈的咳嗽了几声，希望安纳金能自动理解成某个口误。他话出口后那个站得离自己五步远的少年人一脸狐疑的看着自己，还是有点不相信。“温杜大师，你刚才真的没 有叫我的名字吗？”  
  
“你的名字不是安纳金吗，天行者学徒，你什么时候还有别的名字了？”奎刚带着点怒气挑起眉毛。对他来说模仿梅斯是件挺容易的事情，毕竟他们这么多年都是好朋友，对彼此的一言一行都铭记于心。想着当年他、梅斯还有塔尔的斗嘴，奎刚不由自主的深深叹了口气。但这口叹气在安纳金眼中就有了另外一种意味。少年挠着后脑勺一步步的蹭到了奎刚的座位前，小心翼翼的开口问道：   
  
“呃，那个，温杜大师，你是生我气了吗？”  
  
“你说呢？”奎刚决定逗一逗这个小伙子。   
  
“我不是故意的，我只是……刚才以为你在叫我，所以被吓了一跳。而且……” 他垂下头，目光扫着自己的靴子尖，“而且有那么一瞬间我还以为我听到奎刚师傅在叫我……我一定是最近没睡好。”   
  
奎刚知道这个孩子身上强大的原力一定认出到了自己的原力模式，只不过他本人并没有往这种根本不可能发生的情况上去想。将近十年未见，安纳金的原力比原 来强了好几倍，奎刚什么都不做就能感受到在绝地圣殿一片如星空般的原力点中， 离自己最近的安纳金是最亮的那一颗。这个孩子不仅仅个子长高了，脸庞变得英俊了，而且他真的长大了，他正在成长为一名优秀的绝地武士，而这一切最应该感谢的人就是——欧比旺，安纳金的师傅，奎刚的徒弟。   
  
欧比旺现在在哪里呢？奎刚微微闭上双眼，又一次潜入那片光之海。十二年的师徒关系让奎刚对欧比旺的原力模式熟悉得宛若自身，他要找的不是群星中最亮的 一颗，也不是最耀眼的一颗，却是最温暖的一颗，让人看到就忍不住想要靠近他， 被他所温暖，从他那里汲取光明。没花几秒钟奎刚就发现了自己徒弟身在何处，他正在专门为幼徒所设的训练室中，身边有着十几个新鲜稚嫩的原力点，而旁边一个房间赫然是尤达大师。奎刚还没来得及收回自己的所思所想，他就听到顺着原力传来的一声熟悉的哼声，吓得他赶紧睁开眼睛，正好对上安纳金好奇的眼神。   
  
“温杜大师，你今天真的有点奇怪，是昨晚没睡好吗？”   
  
不是没睡好，只是被尤达那个老家伙发现了而已。但是这种话又不能对安纳金讲， 所以奎刚只是抬手揉了揉额头，问道：“你今天下午有课吗？”   
  
“没有，欧比旺师傅这两天去给幼徒们上课了，所以就给我放了假。”  
  
“那好，午饭后到训练室来，我要看看你最近光剑练习的如何。”   
  
“这个有欧比旺师傅不就行了吗？就不麻烦您了吧？”安纳金一脸的不情愿。   
  
“怎么，有绝地大师原意指导你的光剑，你还不情愿？”  
  
“……你不是不喜欢我吗……”安纳金小声的嘀咕在奎刚怒视他之后立刻没了声音。梅斯这张天煞孤星脸能有多大的威力，奎刚还是清楚的。  
  
“好了，这里没你 什么事了，天行者学徒，你可以离开了。”  
  
“……那你之前给我的惩罚还作数吗？”  
  
“什么？当然了。”奎刚不知道梅斯惩罚安纳金做了什么，不过十有八九是少年自作自受。  
  
“好吧好吧，不就是擦两个月绝地圣殿大厅的地板吗，等我去改造个机器人……” 安纳金一边小声嘀咕着，一边朝他行礼后离开了会议室。大门在他身后合拢的 瞬间，奎刚长长的呼出一口气，不由自主的身体一松，靠在椅背上。直到现在他才 意识到自己刚才有多僵硬，还好绝地武士宽大的长袍替他遮挡的严严实实，不然安纳金肯定会好奇，为什么不怒自威的温杜大师在他一个小小的学徒面前会那么紧张？ 但是奎刚的紧张是不可避免的。他害怕自己穿帮，他有点近乡情怯，更重要的是他大部分的紧张全都是陡然见到即将成年的安纳金时的激动。还就在几天前，他还躺在希德王宫冰冷的地板上等待着自己呼出最后一口气，而几天后他就这般突兀的出现在了这里，出现在了将近十年后的未来，亲眼见到了活生生的安纳金。  
  
那群住在虫洞里的外星人究竟是什么来头，能拥有这样的力量，奎刚现在想想真是惊叹不已。除此之外他也有点疑惑真正的梅斯去了哪里，不过还是决定放下这个念头，好好享受自己的这一天。   
  
毕竟，他只有这一天。  
  
  
算上上辈子的时间，奎刚已经很久没有像这样在绝地圣殿里面悠闲的走一走了。在他生命最后的一年里充满了伤痛和任务，有时带着欧比旺一走就是一两个月。而在他再次动身前往纳布的最后一天里，他一直都在为了安纳金的事四处奔走，回到住处时欧比旺已经睡下了，可他却久久凝视着窗外科洛桑的灯火毫无倦意。   
  
而现在，临近正午的绝地圣殿安逸闲适的像所真正的小学校，个头只到他腰间 的小幼徒们刚下课，正在走廊上嘻嘻哈哈的来回奔跑，只有在偶然撞到自己时才会 低下头小声的叫一句“温杜大师好”；小庭院里三三两两的坐着几个十几岁的学徒，正凑在一起研究着手里的课本；走廊上还有不少他之前有些交情或者只记得一张稚嫩脸庞的绝地武士们，在迎面经过时会和他点头致意。他周身的一切都萦绕着生机勃勃的生命原力，这原力来自于绝地圣殿的一草一木，也来自于绝地武士团的安宁稳定。   
  
回忆像是一杯滚烫的清茶，在入口时带着几分让人泫然欲泣的灼热，咽入腹中 后又回味出几分香醇。奎刚默不作声的走过千泉厅清澈的泳池，眼前似乎浮现出刚刚成为自己徒弟的欧比旺和他的好朋友班特在里面比赛游泳的样子。十几岁的小男 孩憋红了脸蛋却怎么也追不上生长在水里的班特，女孩子清脆的笑声洒满了整个千泉厅，当时奎刚就在岸上站着看他们比赛，嘴角带着抹自己也没意识到的笑容。而圣殿的后花园记载的则是自己和塔尔的相遇，有多少次当他陷入黑暗与痛苦，他都会回想起那个深色皮肤金绿色眼睛的女孩，她在山顶对自己绽放的笑容是奎刚永远都不能忘怀的景象。   
  
他停在原地，闭上双眼，深深吸入一口绝地圣殿与科洛桑市中心绝对不同的清新空气，感觉自己身上的每个细胞都充满了生命原力。他就这样陶醉在自己的回忆中，直到有根硬邦邦的东西戳了戳自己的小腿肚。奎刚低下头，正好对上尤达大师那双能够洞察一切的棕色眼睛。   
  
“呼吸新鲜空气，哼，温杜大师？”尤达又举起拐杖敲了敲奎刚的腿，笑的一 脸得意。“或者，我该叫你奎刚？”   
  
奎刚看着这位年逾八百岁却像个小孩子一样自得其乐敲着自己小腿的大师，无奈的叹了口气。  
  
“您发现了啊。”  
  
“只是老了，我还没瞎。”尤达又哼了一声，“早就发现了，你刚才鬼鬼祟祟 打量欧比旺的时候。这真的不常见，从过去来到现在的老朋友。”  
  
“我也很高兴能够再次见到您，尤达大师。”奎刚对尤达一直都有很深厚的感情，从童年时期他便一直接受尤达的教导，这位身材不高的绝地大师总能在他最迷茫的时候给予引导，就连欧比旺都是尤达送到自己身边的。   
  
“跟我散散步，来吧。”尤达不等奎刚回答就自己径直走了起来，奎刚微微一笑， 跟在他的身后。在别人眼里这两个人的组合再正常不过，他们的交谈也肯定是有关 绝地武士团的头等大事，所以一般不会有人去打扰他们。但是又有谁能想到，在温杜这幅皮囊之下藏着一个穿越了时空来到这里的灵魂？  
  
这场散步，他们走得很慢，聊得也很尽兴。奎刚把他在异世界所经历过的种种全都告诉了尤达，而尤达听得异常带劲，真的像个刚刚上学的小孩子一样问东问西， 常常把自己还没怎么了解情况的奎刚问的一头雾水。但奎刚却发现尤达没怎么详细告诉自己安纳金和欧比旺这几年的经历，他只是简短地提到了安纳金现在的学业，以及欧比旺是个很不错的师傅。奎刚猜尤达大约是把发现这一切的惊喜都留给自己了。  
  
在最后尤达提到了绝地英灵。“教我这一秘术，你可以吗？”尤达的眼神里满是认真严肃。“本应该在死后归为原力，我们这些绝地武士，但是绝地英灵的存在是必要的。”年迈的大师叹了口气。“未来充满了黑暗和不确定性，我已预见到， 另一位西斯的下落仍然不明。绝地武士团的未来需要绝地英灵的守护，看到你后我便知道！”   
  
“尤达大师……”奎刚没有急着回答，而是想起自己在回到这个世界之前那些 虫洞外星人令人捉摸不定的话语。“送我来这里的那些人说过，线上的一点，终将还是这条线上的一点。我猜这代表着我回到绝地圣殿的这一天并不会改变时间线。我不知道在这天结束后会发生什么事情，你们是会记住我呢，还是这一天根本就不 存在。但是我相信原力的指引。如果未来真的有这样的需求，那么我一定会将绝地 英灵的修习之术传授给你！”  
  
“我明白。”尤达欣慰的点点头。“你对原力的理解又加强了，去往异世界之后。” 他笑着举起拐杖，敲了敲奎刚的腿。“现在，去找欧比旺吧！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在问过走廊上经过的几位绝地武士后奎刚来到了幼徒的训练室门前。一拐入这条走廊奎刚原本疾驰的脚步像是被谁下了咒语一般猛地顿住了，他发现自己突然迈 不开步子了。每踏出的每一步，他的眼前都会浮现自己最后一次见到欧比旺时年轻人的样子，那张撕心裂肺哭泣的脸在他的眼前一遍又一遍的播放着，慢慢将他的心 跳声催成擂鼓。将近十年过去了，安纳金已经成长为英俊潇洒的少年，那他的欧比旺又变成什么样子了呢？ 奎刚伫立在半掩着的门前，静静听着里面的动静。他最先听到的是为了防止幼徒们摔跤而铺设的厚垫子被挪开的声音，而伴随其中的是另外两个声音，一个嗓音稚嫩清脆，听起来像是个五六岁的小女孩，而另外一个——那声音低沉而又磁性， 是个悦耳的中年男声。  
  
“瑞娜，现在时候不早了，大家都去吃午饭了，你不饿吗？”  
  
“不饿，我就想和克诺比师傅在一起嘛。”   
  
“那我带你去吃饭好不好？饿坏了身体就不好了。”   
  
“不要！”  
  
“为什么呢，瑞娜？”   
  
“因为……因为现在在训练室里克诺比师傅就是我一个人的，出去之后就是大 家的了！”  
  
“你这孩子……”男人的声音消失在一声低笑中。“怎么这么喜欢粘着我呢？”   
  
“克诺比师傅，我长大之后能不能当你的徒弟啊？”   
  
“这要先等我现在的徒弟出师才可以，可能要过很多年的。”  
  
“我现在才六岁！还有七年的时间呢。”   
  
“是啊，我相信安纳金也不会像我自己一样一直拖到二十五岁还没出师吧。那么这样，瑞娜，如果到时候我没有别的徒弟，你也没有再喜欢上别的师傅，我们再看看彼此是否合适好吗？”   
  
“好的！最喜欢克诺比师傅了！！”小女孩的声音模糊在了一片衣物摩擦的声音里，奎刚悄无声息的将门缝又推开了一些。在训练室的正中央，一个姜黄色卷发搭在肩头，穿着一身白色麻布武士服的中年人怀里抱着一个小小的黑发女孩，从窗口照进来的阳光为他俩的周身打上一层淡淡的金色。  
  
像是感觉到门口多了一个人，那个抱着小女孩的男人有些好奇的抬起头看向奎刚的方向，姜黄色卷发，蓝绿色的眼睛，下巴上留着淡淡的胡子，但脸上的那副神 情还是那样的温暖，自然，成熟俊美的脸庞仍然带着些许天真的笑意——   
  
奎刚的欧比旺也长大了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“梅斯——梅斯？”奎刚在回过神来时听到欧比旺离自己距离很近的声音。  
  
“你 还好吗？怎么脸色这么差。”  
  
“我……没事。”奎刚忍下用手揉额头的冲动，缓缓抬起眼睛。站在他面前的 是自己几天没有见到，但已经成长了近十岁的欧比旺。在面对面仔细的观察下，奎刚能清晰的看到他眼角加深了不少的皱褶，以及嘴角处愈发狭长的笑纹。和十年前相比欧比旺的个头没怎么变，但之前那个瘦削的年轻人如今身上强韧有力的肌肉连绝地武士服都遮不住。除去他脸上和头发颜色相同的胡子之外，欧比旺浑身上下变化最大的是他的眼睛：并不是说那双眼睛的形状或者色泽有什么变化，它们还是和奎刚记忆中一样的美丽，但是曾几何时那双眼睛里闪烁着的兴奋与不安在十年后变成了温润柔和的光芒，像流水又像阳光，将奎刚萦绕其中。  
  
“你确定？”耳畔那个声音还是没有放过他。“别告诉我你感冒了，或者干脆低血糖。我可不想看到绝地武士团最杰出的大师之一因为没吃早饭而倒下。”   
  
听着欧比旺戏谑的声音，奎刚再一次出神的想着，他和梅斯什么时候关系这么好了？奎刚的脑海中不由的浮现出一个场景，当孤独的青年一个人坐在昏暗的房间里暗自悲伤时，外表坚硬但心地柔软的绝地大师走过去在将手搭在他的肩膀上。自己的死改变了太多，但如果其中包括欧比旺和梅斯的友谊，那奎刚还能收获些欣慰。   
  
“我确定。”他心思一转，突然想起了什么。“我已经和天行者学徒约好，下午我会去指导他的光剑，但我希望作为他的师傅你也能到场。”  
  
“没问题。”欧比旺一口答应下来，“我本来下午也没什么事，骗安纳金说我有课是想给他放个假，既然你抓到他了，那我很乐意奉陪。”  
  
“那么，现在一起去吃午饭吧？还有半个小时的时间。还是说——”奎刚扫了 一眼自从他进门后就一声不吭乖乖站在原地不动的小女孩。“你还是要陪这丫头吃午饭？”他听到了欧比旺之前的话，但奎刚希望自己能在这一天里多和欧比旺相处。   
  
“瑞娜，想和我还有温杜大师一起吃午饭吗？”欧比旺转过身去，低头看向小 女孩。奎刚在看到瑞娜的头摇得像个拨浪鼓时微微翘起嘴角。看来梅斯大黑脸的形象还真是深入人心啊。   
  
和欧比旺肩并肩走在正午的灿烂阳光下，奎刚又一次生出某种不真实的昨日重现，或者更确切地说是未来重现。学徒必须遵守的规矩之一就是永远都要跟随在师傅身后两步的地方，与师傅肩并肩同行是件很失礼的事情。奎刚从来没在意过这个规矩，对他而言，师徒之间的关系是绝对平等的，师傅在传授徒弟学业的同时也能从徒弟的身上学到东西，而在战场上他们更是并肩作战的好搭档。但欧比旺随着年龄渐长，愈发像个守规矩的好学徒，不知从何时开始那个总是想冲到奎刚身边仰头对他笑的少年变成了默不作声地跟在身后的模范学徒。从那一刻开始，奎刚就期待着欧比旺正式出师，成为绝地武士的一天，如果不是后来又遇到了安纳金，奎刚本来不准备再培养下一任徒弟了。他和欧比旺是最完美的组合，在欧比旺出师后继续 搭档也是天经地义。  
  
如果奎刚还活着，那么十年后的他们就会像现在这般，在阳光下肩并肩同行吧。   
  
午餐在一片安静的氛围中进行着。离午餐结束的时间还有二十分钟左右，餐厅里空荡荡的只剩下十几个人。欧比旺没怎么说话，只是专心致志的解决着盘子里的内容，这让奎刚着实松了口气。他是真的有些担心欧比旺会借此机会与“温杜”讨论和绝地武士团有关的事情。模仿自己好友的言谈举止是一回事，但别的奎刚绝对一问三不知。他一边努力思考着有什么轻松的话题能和欧比旺聊一聊，一边心不在 焉的吃着午餐。绝地圣殿的饭菜还是那个样子，味道还算可口，但总觉得差了点什么，要不是他只有一天时间太紧，奎刚一定会跑到戴克斯那里美餐一顿。   
  
在抿了一口加瓦果汁后欧比旺放下杯子，皱起眉头看向奎刚的餐盘：“梅斯， 你今天没什么胃口吗？”  
  
“嗯？还好，不是很饿。”  
  
“其实是选错主菜了吧？”欧比旺挑起一根眉毛。“你不是一直挺讨厌吃本萨 牛排配烤土豆吗？”   
  
“啊，这个……”这道菜虽然梅斯不怎么吃，却差不多是奎刚在圣殿的餐厅里最喜欢的一道菜了。在心里尴尬地叹了口气，奎刚扯过安纳金当挡箭牌。“刚才点 餐的时候想着天行者，一走神就选了这个。”   
  
“安纳金？”欧比旺的声音里带上点笑意。“这孩子又怎么招惹你了？听说你 早上又逮到他偷偷改造圣殿的清洁机器人？”   
  
“是啊，所以我罚他擦整整两个月的地板。”   
  
“梅斯，两个月也太长了吧！”欧比旺先吃了一惊，随即笑了起来。“再说了，我昨天不是跟你说过，这次回圣殿最多只能待一个月，还是应帕尔帕廷最高议长的要求？我认为安纳金的学业基本上已经完成了，现在最重要的事情就是积累经验，真正在任务中体会绝地武士的精神。我总有种莫名的感觉，我们在科洛桑停留的时间越长，安纳金就越不服从管教，脾气也越坏。”   
  
“明白了，我等明天就给你安排新的任务。”听到欧比旺的这番话语后奎刚的内心升起一阵忧虑。按照尤达所说，自从达斯·摩尔死后他们一直没能找到第二名 西斯，安纳金作为天选之子，他身上如此强大的原力不可能不被西斯所发现，而且 他似乎极容易被影响。欧比旺所说的很可能正是安纳金被黑暗原力所影响的征兆！ 每次回到科洛桑，安纳金都会变得脾气暴躁……难不成另一位西斯就在科洛桑，一 直都藏在绝地武士团的眼皮子底下？ 奎刚心里猛地一惊，却又在准备开口向欧比旺询问的时候犹豫了。正如他自己对尤达大师所说的，奎刚不确定自己平白得来的这一天究竟能不能留在这条时间线 里，但虫洞外星人一定会保证时间线不被破坏。如果因为自己的介入，欧比旺和绝地武士团发觉了什么……不，他不能说。而且他也相信，尤达大师不可能当西斯近在咫尺时仍然毫无察觉。他还是把未来交给存在于这个世界上的人们吧。   
  
午餐完毕后也差不多到了奎刚和安纳金约定好的时间，于是两人一同前往光剑训练室。当他们进门时安纳金已经等在里面了，小伙子正一边做着训练前的热身练习，一边不耐烦的看向墙壁上的计时器。他的脸庞在看到奎刚身后欧比旺的身影 瞬间亮了起来，十六七岁的人几乎是连蹦带跳的跑到自己的师傅身边，嘴里抱怨的 时候脸上堆满了笑容：  
  
“师傅，你早说要和温杜大师一起训练我嘛，害得我一想到要和他独处就担心了好久。”   
  
“安纳金，我教了你那么长时间的礼貌呢？”听欧比旺的声音他似乎在咬着牙说话，但右手还是不由自主的揉了揉少年毛茸茸的头顶。看着师徒俩亲密的样子， 奎刚不由得想起自己的手也曾经时不时在欧比旺的短发上停留，而只比自己大了十 多岁的杜库师傅，也曾像兄长一样揉着自己的头顶。   
  
这份师徒之间的情谊，由师傅传递给徒弟，再由徒弟传给下一任徒弟，就像师徒间牢不可破的训练纽带一样，代代相传。奎刚突然间有点想看安纳金的徒弟是什么样子的，眼前这个仍然稚嫩的小伙子会不会终有一天也像他的师傅还有他师傅的师傅一般蓄起胡子，用略带粗糙的手掌揉着自己小小徒弟的短发呢？  
  
“哎呀师傅，我和你学习礼节是为了应对那些政治家的，不是回来讨好温杜大师的，再说了，大师这样的人怎么会和我斤斤计较啦，对吧，温杜大师？”  
  
“嗯？嗯。”沉浸在自己世界里的奎刚没注意到安纳金在说什么，随便答应了 一声，意外得到回应的安纳金笑的更灿烂了，而欧比旺只是屈起手指，在他额头上轻轻敲了一下，叹着气摇了摇头。   
  
“温杜大师，今天你是来教我瓦帕德的吗？”做好热身运动的安纳金已经迫不及待了。虽然迫于他和梅斯一直不怎么好的关系没有直接扑上来问，但就从那双闪闪发光的蓝眼睛来看，他是真的想学瓦帕德——光剑七式中最凌厉、攻击力最高的 一式。奎刚不知道如果是梅斯站在这里，他会怎样面对摆出狗狗眼的安纳金，但是 一直使用第四式的自己对瓦帕德仅限于皮毛的了解，根本没法教安纳金任何东西。 就在他酝酿着怎么委婉拒绝安纳金，不让这个少年太伤心时，一直站在他身后的欧 比旺开口救场了：   
  
“安纳金，你现在还不是学习瓦帕德的时候。几年前我曾经问过你，问你想要选择哪一式作为主要的修习，你选择了主动进攻的第四式阿塔路。我一直认为第四 式很符合你的性格和原力特点，所以一直尽我所能的教授你阿塔路的技巧。但是今天，我想让你练习的是光剑的另一式，也就是我现在主要使用的，第三式索雷苏。”   
  
欧比旺会教安纳金第四式奎刚并不意外，毕竟光剑第四式是他手把手教给欧比旺的，但是他没想到欧比旺竟然会抛弃自己练习了十多年的阿塔路，转而修习之前只是作为辅助剑式的索雷苏。但奎刚知道欧比旺这样做肯定有自己的理由，所以他 继续听欧比旺讲了下去：   
  
“我也曾经告诉过你，当我和你一样还是个学徒时，奎刚师傅教授于我的也是阿塔路——”奎刚在听到自己的名字从欧比旺口中出现时浑身一震，“——但是在 我们与达斯·摩尔的那一战中，我真切的体会到了阿塔路的局限性。第四式步调灵活， 进攻力强，但是也非常耗费体力，一旦在狭小的空间开战对人体能的要求非常高， 更不要说持久战了。在这几点上我和奎刚师傅都处于劣势，所以最终才会……总之， 我在之后自我反思的时候意识到，在这种情况下唯有使用索雷苏才会有取胜的可能。 守住你身体重要的部位，不让对方找到你的弱点，一边防守一边尽量将敌人拖垮， 并寻找对方弱点伺机而起，这才是索雷苏的精要所在。”  
  
“可是师傅，索雷苏只是一个劲的躲避防御，一点战斗力都没有——”  
  
“安纳金，你不要小看光剑七式中的任何一式，有那么多的绝地大师都使用第三式，例如卢米娜拉·乌都里大师，所以第三式绝对有它值得你学习的地方。好了， 今天我们就来用第三式对打练习……”  
  
  
  
  
  
欧比旺对第三式的理解超过了奎刚原本的预期。在这一代的绝地武士团中，光剑的每一式都会有一位对应的大师，也就是对这一式领悟最深，应用最好的人。第二式无疑是自己的师傅杜库大师，虽然奎刚在今天还没有见过他，或者听到过他的消息；第四式不用说肯定是尤达大师；而梅斯作为第七式的创始人当之无愧。但是第三式索雷苏因为其剑式特性，再加上武士团里用这一式的人相当多，奎刚并不能 说谁便是第三式的大师，至少十年前没有。但是今天当奎刚亲眼目睹欧比旺对第三式的运用之后，他认定欧比旺也许在三至五年后便能成为索雷苏大师。自从奎刚开始学习光剑以来，他还是第一次看到有人能将索雷苏运用的如此得心应手：欧比旺手里的光剑正像他本人一样，温柔，谦和，从没有咄咄逼人的主动攻击，即使在防御时也彬彬有礼，让人找不到一丝破绽。而他唯一欠缺的只是实战上的经验，但也许这样也好，毕竟经验就意味着战争，鲜血，还有即使无心却也无法改变的杀戮。  
  
而安纳金的风格与他的师傅截然不同：如果欧比旺是一弯清泉，那安纳金就是 一团烈火，从远方飞驰而来，用最大的努力燃烧着自己的原力。奎刚看得出安纳金并不是很习惯用索雷苏，经常在主动攻击片刻后才想起自己现在应该采用防御架势，但在练习过程中欧比旺什么都没有说。大约过了十几分钟后，安纳金的体力很明显开始下降了，而欧比旺只是额角微微冒汗。几分钟后欧比旺的光剑刃重重的抵在安纳金手里蓝色的光剑上，少年手臂一酸，剑柄脱手飞出，被奎刚伸长手臂一把接到。  
  
“怎么样，安纳金，感受到第三式的威力了吗？”欧比旺微笑着走向扔掉光剑 后便一屁股坐在地上的徒弟，伸手将他拽起身。安纳金微微嘟着嘴一脸的不高兴。  
  
“师傅，我的确在第三式的造诣上不如你，所以输给你也是很正常的，但是如果你用第 三式对第四式，或者温杜大师的第七式，那就不一定了吧？”少年人转过脸来看向奎刚。“要是师傅你能用第三式战胜温杜大师，我才会真心实意的认为第三式很厉害！”   
  
奎刚还没想好怎么回答这句话，就看到欧比旺也转过头来，和自家徒弟一般双眼亮晶晶的看向自己。“怎么样，梅斯，咱们也许久没有比试过了吧？要不要来和 我一起给这小子上节课？”看到奎刚点头同意后欧比旺扯了扯嘴角，又加上一句话： “不过既然安纳金学习的是第四式，那你也就用第四式来和我对打，这不算难为你吧？”   
  
“当然。”  
  
奎刚从腰带上解下梅斯金银相间的光剑，似乎是好友新造的一柄， 稳稳地握在手中。虽然这把光剑的重量和形状并不符合奎刚的偏好，但他现在占据的毕竟是梅斯的身体，所以握在手中的感觉非常好。  
  
“我还担心你对瓦帕德招架不能呢。”   
  
“话可不要说得太满，梅斯。”欧比旺手中的光剑猛然迸射出湖蓝色的光刃， 同时光剑的主人摆出索雷苏的起手式。  
  
“开始吧！”  
  
奎刚不知道自己该怎样形容这一场计划外的对战。在过去的二十年间他曾无数次在这间训练室里和欧比旺这般手持光剑面对面，但此时此刻他们之间的一切都充斥着无法描述的异样。现在的欧比旺和那个二十五年前的学徒并不相同了，而奎刚手里这把光剑虽然用着很顺手，但是却是微妙的紫色。两个人之间一开始还是速度较慢的你来我往，像是在给安纳金展示慢动作，但是没过一会他们之间的动作越来越快。随着一蓝一紫的光剑交互辉映，绝地武士服的衣角飞扬，奎刚的思绪慢慢离开了这里，离开了这个时空，飞到了十年前他手把手地教欧比旺光剑的那些时光。他看着眼前这张被汗水微微浸湿，俊美而成熟的脸庞，回想着记忆里那个即便灿烂微笑也总带着点腼腆的青年，动作不经意间渐渐慢了下来。   
  
所以在他们又进行了十多分钟后，奎刚看着欧比旺的右手带着光剑在空气中划出一个饱满的圆弧，光刃带起的蓝色光晕几乎像是一滩清澈的高山湖，男人浑身上下的肌肉紧紧绷起，在须臾之间已经冲到了奎刚的面前，干净利落的自上而下朝他劈来。而心思重重的奎刚根本没有准备好，等欧比旺近在眼前时才抬起手来勉强一 挡，两柄光剑在空中胶着着，握住光剑的两个人也随着原力的释放同时轻微颤抖着。 欧比旺这一击的力量之大和动作之敏捷让奎刚不由得赞叹，但除了这些之外，奎刚又一次感觉到了某种藏在记忆中的昨日重现。他忍受着手臂的酸痛，抬起眼看向一 片蓝紫之后的那个人，却发现欧比旺也在此时此刻抬起头来直视着自己的眼睛，那双蓝绿不定的眸子被染上一层鲜艳的光辉。他们就这样僵持着，谁也没有说话，一 直到奎刚再也坚持不住，示意欧比旺自己认输。就在他们纷纷退开一步收起光剑时，奎刚的心脏突然狠狠地抽搐了一下。   
  
他想起来了。刚才欧比旺在最后使用的一招，根本不是什么第三式的招数，那明明就是自己教给当年还是个少年的欧比旺光剑第四式的第一招！难道——   
  
奎刚不可置信的抬起头，只看到离他三步远的欧比旺静静地立在那里，碧蓝色 的双眼里一片了然的笑意。   
  
他知道了。   
  
奎刚不知道，在这种情况下，自己该说什么。尤达知道自己的真实身份是一回事，但是欧比旺——   
  
近十年后从异世界归来的死者，该用什么样的姿态去面对生前对自己最重要的那个人？   
  
“安纳金。”心头一片混乱的奎刚听到欧比旺声音平稳的呼唤着他的徒弟。“好啦，别在这里打扰温杜大师了，你不是说还有个机器人要改造吗？”   
  
“可是……可是就这么结束了？我还什么都没学到呢。”   
  
“我刚才给你讲的演示的都不算数吗？好了快走吧，我们明天再继续，我还些事情要和温杜大师讨论。”   
  
奎刚站在他们身后，静静地看着欧比旺揉了揉个头快和他一样高的安纳金的头顶，被不怎么情愿的小伙子抱怨了几句，然后半推半赶的把安纳金送出了门。他的心里一片五味陈杂。他有太多想对自己徒弟说的话，可是临到关头，站在门口的欧比旺马上就要面朝自己转过身来，绝地武士团曾经最伟大的外交官之一的奎刚却不 知道怎样开口。 欧比旺缓缓地转过身来，双手拢在袖子里，朝着奎刚微微笑了。   
  
“温杜大师。”他在称呼自己时重音全都放在了那个头衔上，名字反而含糊不清，在奎刚听来他就是在叫自己“师傅。”似乎看到了奎刚眼里的惊异，欧比旺翘起一边的嘴角，这个动作让他看起来像极了奎刚认识的那个十三岁小男孩，然后接着说 了下去：  
  
“我邀请你今晚七点来我和安纳金的住所吃饭。”在奎刚点头同意后欧比 旺又加了一句便离开了训练室： “你知道是哪一间。”  
  
是的，奎刚知道欧比旺和安纳金会住在哪一间。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那天下午的时间眨眼间便已经流逝而尽。和欧比旺分手后，奎刚只是去逛了逛幼徒的训练课，又在小花园里冥想了一会，天就渐渐的暗了下来。科洛桑的天空不分冬夏，夜幕总是在同一时刻降临，而整颗星球上也许只有在绝地圣殿才能直接欣赏到科洛桑的星空，其余部分则一律被夜色中的灯火通明映照的再无踪迹可循。 随着电梯一层层上行，奎刚原本通过冥想平静下来的心又一次提了起来。他迫不及待的想要和欧比旺聊一聊，问问他这些年来过得怎么样，和安纳金相处的开心吗，在自己死后的那段日子……艰难吗？但让他没想到的是，当他按下原本标着“金- 克诺比”，而如今变成“克诺比-天行者”门上的门铃时，房间里并没有谁走过来开门， 甚至连一声回应都没有。奎刚愣了一下，觉得放鸽子不像是欧比旺会做出来的事情， 而他随即用原力察觉到屋内的确有人——就是邀请他来这里的人。又略微思考了几秒钟，奎刚不再犹豫，右手轻轻一推便打开了那扇门。   
  
屋内很黑，连一盏灯都没有点亮，在外门合拢后只有从客厅窗口透进来的灯光略微照亮了这间不小的起居室。奎刚眯起眼睛扫视了一圈，很快就发现在离自己这边很近，但面朝阳台的沙发上背对着自己坐着个人影。奎刚看不清他的面容，但从他披肩的淡色卷发以及和自己彼此共鸣的原力来看，那是欧比旺没错。   
  
“欧——”奎刚唇齿微启，但连一个词还没说完就被欧比旺打断了。   
  
“师傅。”那个背对着自己坐在黑暗中的男人这样静静的唤道。“请你不要说话， 也不要开灯，而我也不会转过身来。”他叹了一口气，沉默了许久。虽然奎刚看不 见他在做什么，但他能感觉到欧比旺在说完刚才那句话后就闭上了眼睛。“就这样 让我坐在这里，感受着你的原力特质，我就能把身后那具梅斯的身体想象成你的， 还是十年前那样高大，强壮，风度翩翩。”   
  
欧比旺叹了口气。“只有这样，我才能相信你真的回来了。”   
  
说完这句话后欧比旺又一次陷入了沉默之中，像是在追忆那些一去不返的岁月。 奎刚的心脏此时此刻在急速收缩，他不愿贸然开口打断徒弟的思绪，但欧比旺话语 里那些显而易见的伤痛与追思刺得他胸口疼。距离他们上一次见面已经快要十年了， 当年那个开着飞机拯救纳布的小男孩已经长成了翩翩少年，但那个跪在冰冷的地板上抱着师傅的尸体痛哭的青年人，无论外表变得多成熟，他的内心仍然有一块经年不愈的伤口，一旦被揭开便鲜血淋漓。直到现在奎刚才真正意识到，自己在某种程度上是欧比旺一生的痛：这不仅仅指他最后死在了欧比旺的怀里，这同样也指他最开始对欧比旺的拒绝，他们师徒间在梅利达/达恩之后那段冷淡与不合，还有他在处理安纳金问题上的不体贴不周到。但最让奎刚心痛的是，无论自己做过什么现在想来追悔莫及的事情，欧比旺一直都将自己视为生命中最重要也是最敬爱的人。他对自己的爱如此深重，以至于他现在甚至不能转过身来面对这个既是自己又不是自 己的混合体。  
  
奎刚知道，唯有这样欧比旺才能确信站在身后的人真的是自己的师傅，而不是 他因为思念过重而产生了某种幻觉，误将梅斯认成自己。   
  
许久之后，他听到欧比旺深吸了一口气，接着说了下去。   
  
“我其实在还没见到你的时候就已经认出了你，师傅。那时你正偷偷的躲在门后看我，在感受到你的原力特质时我还以为自己疯了，但是等到了餐厅看到你选的午餐时我就有点半信半疑了。还有谁，除了我的师傅之外，会点已经冷掉的班萨牛排呢？但我真正确定是在和你光剑对练的时候。我们之间曾经那样练习过多少次啊， 你的一举一动，我想忘都忘不掉。   
  
“师傅，我不想问你是怎样死而复生的，我猜你肯定不会告诉我。但是我真的很感激你能回来。我曾经想过无数次，当我们再一次于原力中见面时我该说些什么，但现在我想告诉你：这些年我过得很好。在你刚刚离去的那些日子里我也许不是个好的绝地武士，更不是个好师傅，但安纳金真的是个非常好，也非常有天赋的孩子。而且师傅，我从来没有怪过你把教导天选之子的责任压在我肩上，虽然绝地武士团的其他人，甚至包括尤达大师和梅斯都认为我不合适，我却一直觉得，就算他不是 天选之子，我也很庆幸能成为安纳金的师傅。传教授业是一种传承，我真的很感激能有机会把你教会我的所有知识都传授给另一个人，而且还是一位对你也很重要的人。所以在和安纳金相处的这些年里，我一直都很快乐。   
  
“还有师傅，你知道吗，不仅我有了徒弟，连希瑞也有了徒弟呢，而且她那位还和安纳金是好朋友，两个人吵架斗嘴的时候真像我和希瑞小时候那样。师傅你还记得有一次我们和希瑞一起去了一个很是诡异的星球，然后我俩被当地的学校抓了起来。现在我还对课堂上老师那张面对希瑞大胆发言时扭曲的脸历历在目呢。还有，师傅你还记得我的好朋友班特和盖伦吗？班特现在是名优秀的治疗师了，而盖伦算 得上是绝地武士团最优秀的飞行员了，不过大家都说这个头衔就等着安纳金来继承呢……”   
  
在被窗外灯火微微照亮的黑暗中，师徒两人一个立在门口一动不动，一个坐在沙发上滔滔不绝。欧比旺似乎意识到时间所剩无几，恨不得在这一会功夫把这十年来发生过的所有事情全都向奎刚汇报一遍。在黑暗里奎刚倚着门，抱着双手，带着 一抹笑容倾听自己徒弟少有的长篇大论。随着欧比旺的讲述，这近十年的点点滴滴在奎刚面前铺陈开来，他几乎能在眼前描绘出那个刚刚获得武士头衔，还略带笨拙的欧比旺，以及就算加入武士团也经常闲不住的安纳金。低沉悦耳的声音带着字字句句在起居室内盘旋，而萦绕在两人之间的原力也开始缓缓转动。虽然欧比旺并没有表现出来，但奎刚知道对方感觉到了什么，因为他也有同感——那就是在奎刚死去的那一瞬便自动断裂的师徒纽带，此刻随着两人的相处又一次有了融合的趋势。虽然奎刚现在占用的是梅斯的躯体，但内壳里装载着的灵魂是奎刚的英灵无误。   
  
只可惜奎刚不能放任这条纽带继续发展下去。  
  
“欧——欧比旺。”开口后奎刚才发现自己的声音有多哑，那干涩的音质像是咽下了大滴的泪水。他清了清嗓子，又重复了一遍。  
  
“欧比旺！”  
  
“是的，奎刚师傅。”在熟悉的命令下欧比旺猛然停住了自己的叙述，但他依然没转过身来。   
  
“我们不能……重新连接纽带。我要离开了。”   
  
奎刚听到在一片寂静的黑暗中，欧比旺的呼吸猛然顿住了，过了许久他才听到一 声漫长的吐气。当欧比旺的声音再次响起时，那音调里的苦涩听得分明：“所以说， 你只有一天的时间？”   
  
“是。”   
  
“早知道……”欧比旺轻轻摇头。“早知道，我今天下午必定不会像那样逃走， 我肯定会一直跟在你身后，无论你愿意还是不愿意。我还以为你能在我身边多待一 些日子，甚至再也不会消失，可没想到只有这短短的一天，而我甚至还没分到两个小时。”  
  
“欧比旺，我一直都在你的身边。”奎刚轻声回答道。“无死亡，从原力，你永远都不要忘记这一句话。而且，就像今天这样，我以后也一定会再次回到你和安纳金的身边，而终有一天，我们都会在原力中再次相会。”   
  
似乎正好对应了奎刚说的这句话，他突然觉得自己的身体又一次微妙的轻盈了起来，那种在死亡后才有的灵魂脱壳渐渐脱离了梅斯沉重的身体，奎刚再一次变成绝地英灵那种半透明的蓝色。他留在这个宇宙的时间已然不多，可是奎刚仍然有一句话没有说。那句临死前就没能来得及开口的话，他这次一定要在再次离开前告诉欧比旺。  
  
“欧比旺——”奎刚伸出逐渐变得半透明的右手，试图去抚摸前任徒弟的头发。姜黄色卷发在手掌之下的触感很是奇特，那种明明碰触到却几乎无法察觉的触感再一次提醒着奎刚时间所剩无几。虽然奎刚不确定凭自己现在的状况是否还能让欧比旺察觉得到，但坐在沙发上的人在他手掌侵上的瞬间猛地站了起来，迅速的扭过头 面向他。   
  
“师傅！”似乎被半透明的奎刚吓了一跳，欧比旺小小的叫了一声，然后急切的朝他伸出手来。直到这时奎刚才发现欧比旺的手里攥着一件熟悉的东西——奎刚的光剑，于是他也下意识的伸出手，似乎想要去摸一摸自己遗留在这个世界上的最后一样物品。只可惜在欧比旺伸出的手臂扑了个空的同时，奎刚的手指又一次穿过了光剑的剑柄。欧比旺有些茫然的看向他，在看到奎刚无奈的摇头时蓝绿色的眼睛里写满了失落，默默地垂下了头。不过他下一秒就像想起了什么一样猛地抬起头，双手紧握住奎刚的光剑，将它凑到奎刚伸出的手边，然后在他们身体之间点燃了那柄光剑。  
  
手掌与手掌重合的瞬间，绿色的光刃直冲而起，点亮了整间屋子。奎刚出神的凝视着自己旧日光剑所迸发出的瑰丽颜色，注视着光剑后面自己徒弟那带着伤感与慰藉的脸庞，满足的叹了一口气后，用即将消失的喉咙说出了最后一句话：   
  
“欧比旺，你是我这辈子最大的骄傲。”  
  
在蓝白色漩涡一般的光束闪过后，那个长发飘飘的高大身影彻底消失于这个宇宙。欧比旺在一片黑暗中久久的凝视着那宛若世间所有生机盎然的绿色光刃，一直到举在空中的手臂酸痛才将它关闭。他将奎刚的光剑默默贴在自己的面颊上，但是这次，没有苦涩的泪水为这柄失去主人的光剑洗礼，它唯一接受到的只有徒弟在听到师傅临别遗言后满是感激与爱意的笑容。   
  
而此时此刻，两步之外那个黑色的身影也渐渐移动了起来，同时响起的还有个熟悉的声音：   
  
“呃……该死的，我又到哪里来了……克诺比？！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在那一日后，奎刚又在这个宇宙里生活了六个月。 在最初的一段日子里他选择留在深空九号，毕竟，这是他在这个宇宙里最初认识的地方，也有着他为数不多的几位朋友。那一日，当他通过虫洞返回这个宇宙时， 发现时间仅仅过去了一个小时，而在一旁阅读战情报告的希斯科什么都没说便发动快艇返回了深空九号。奎刚很感激他的体贴，因为他不愿将自己在绝地圣殿度过的那一天分享给任何人。那之后希斯科又把自己的几位下属介绍给了奎刚，没过多久他就和其中几位成了朋友，尤其是那位同样长着姜黄色卷发，胖乎乎的士官长奥布莱恩，他率真而踏实的性格很合奎刚的脾气。   
  
但大约一个月后深空九号的事态就急转直下，而这一切都以安保长官奥多的突 然患病为开端。关于这一切奎刚了解的并不多，但他突然被希斯科叫到办公室里。 这位深空九号的站长紧紧地蹙着眉头，严肃地通知奎刚尽量在一天内离开深空九号。   
  
“这是……什么情况？”奎刚不由关切的问道。“有什么我可以帮忙的地方吗？”   
  
“不。”本杰明·希斯科严肃的摇头拒绝。“这件事与你无关，但千万记住， 尽量离贝久星系远一些。星联境内还有不少星球值得你探索。”深色皮肤的男人站 起身来，紧紧握住奎刚的手。“奎刚，我很高兴能够认识你，并且很感谢你告诉过我的一切。在紧急时刻我也不用多说什么了，如果有缘的话，我们今后再见！”   
  
两个小时后，奎刚登上了前往星联总部所在星球的运输飞船。再打开希斯科最后塞给他的 PADD 后，他发现上面记载的是那个有人穿越了二百年的时空，像自己 一样通过贝久虫洞来到深空九号的事件报告。希斯科曾答应过他，如果奎刚能从虫洞中回来，他就会讲这个故事给他听。没想到在最后临别时希斯科还记着这件事。   
  
这是奎刚最后一次见到希斯科。  
  
接下来的近五个月里他拜访了许多星球，例如星际联邦和星际舰队的总部，也 是在这个宇宙里人类文明的起源——地球，在人工气候调解下如同热带度假天堂的莱萨，还有以科学和逻辑著称的沙之星瓦肯，以及百年前曾是瓦肯的宿敌，但现在共同成为星际联邦奠基的冰雪之星安多利。在最后两个月的时间里，奎刚选择回到炎热干燥的瓦肯，在高山之上跟随瓦肯僧侣学习瓦肯逻辑之父苏拉克的教义以及一 种被称为高灵亚的修行。高灵亚是通过思想上的自制，净化全部的感情，以达到完美的逻辑。奎刚并不能说完全赞同这种修习，毕竟对于绝地武士来说，悲天悯人的 心灵是他们的必要感情之一，但是绝地武士需要将黑暗的情绪释放在原力之中，而瓦肯人这种控制感情的行为在某种程度上与绝地武士十分相同，都是需要冷静自持， 不被愤怒悲伤嫉妒等情绪影响。   
  
山上的修行异常辛苦，炎热干燥的气候，稀薄的空气，以及寡淡的饮食，不仅 是对奎刚体力的折磨，同时也考验着他的心智。白天时奎刚跟随瓦肯僧侣们共同修 习和工作，疲惫与汗水总能让他忘记一切，但每当到了夜晚，奎刚就会站在窗口看 着他完全不熟悉的星空。沙漠上干燥寒冷的风吹拂着他的身体，这种极端的孤寂总会让他想起自己在另一个世界的一切，想起他几个月前那梦境一般的一天，想起安纳金阳光灿烂的笑容，想起欧比旺那双温柔的蓝色眼睛……   
  
这样的生活持续了两个多月，直到有一天晚上，奎刚惊讶的发现沃克舰长给他的那个形状奇特的通讯器亮了。紧接着，他的身体又被打散成亿万个分子，迅速飞向某种意义上并不存在于这个时空的那艘飞船。   
  
“欢迎回来，奎刚·金先生。”迎接他的仍然是笑脸欠缺的沃克舰长。   
  
“沃克舰长。”奎刚向他点头致意。“没想到这么快就再次见面了。”   
  
“是时候回去了。”   
  
“什么……？”奎刚一时间没反应过来。“你是说……我可以回到我的世界了？”   
  
“是的。我们的协约到期了。”   
  
“原来协约只有六个月吗？那么在我的世界也只过了六个月吗？”   
  
“这个没法确切知道，因为时间是相对的。不过据我所知你六个月前曾回到你的世界一次，虽然我之前并没有及时警告你，但是这个违背了我们所签订的协约， 所以你在这边的退休时间缩短到六个月，现在我们要按照协约送你回去了。”   
  
奎刚对这个世界其实有些恋恋不舍，但是这两个月的修行让他无比想念自己的世界。这次再见面，欧比旺和安纳金是比上一次更成熟了呢，还是他们也只长大了六个月，还仍然是他所熟悉的样子？无论如何，奎刚知道这次回去后，他再也不会离开他们了。他将以绝地英灵的形态，一直守护在他们的身边，陪着他们长大，变老， 最后再次相会于原力之中。   
  
只不过让奎刚没有想到的是，当蓝白色的漩涡光束消失殆尽后，他眼睁睁的看着施米·天行者在安纳金的怀里咽下最后一口气。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Epilogue

  
  
  
梅斯·温杜这辈子很少做梦。诚然，他的梦中偶尔会有些奇怪的画面，但那基 本上都属于原力带给他的预兆，除此之外他很少会梦到别的。  
  
但这次除外。  
  
这次的梦，无论是画面还是感觉都是那样的清晰，但内容却是那 样的光怪陆离，而最最让他费解的是，他似乎在绝地武委员会上睡着了，醒来时却身在欧比旺·克诺比的房间。尽管欧比旺对自己是怎样出现在这里并不知情，梅斯却清楚地知道自己没有梦游症，也绝对没有发疯。   
  
他真的希望刚才在他脑海中经历过的一切就只是一个可怕的梦。   
  
在那个梦里，他离开了自己熟悉的绝地圣殿，孤身一人来到一个奇异的地方。一开始他似乎悬浮在黑暗的宇宙中，周身包围着无数星舰船只的残骸，可在他还没能搞清情况前，一艘巨大的飞行物猛然出现在自己面前，像是刚刚从超空间通道里跳跃出来的一般，而那艘船只也是梅斯闻所未闻的形状——标准的正方体。  
  
“  _我们是博格。抵抗是无效的。_ ”   
  
那声音像是一个人在说话，也像是成千上百人一同喃喃自语。在那不断重复的声音里一阵寒颤袭上他的脊柱。他生平第一次想要逃跑，想要躲起来，想要避开这艘阴森不明的船，但他浑身上下的原力在此刻完全失效，所以当一道绿色的光束打在自己身上时，梅斯·温杜徒劳地挣扎了几下便放弃了。   
  
他被带上了那艘正方体船只，船只的内部比外部还要阴森可怖，惨绿的光昏沉 的映照着布局诡异的船舱，但无论什么都比不上出现在他眼前的船员——他们不是人，也不是机器，而是血肉与机械的集合，有着灰白色的皮肤和毫无感情的眼睛， 而且只有一只，另一只已经被机械眼所取代。他们动作机械的围了上来，不费什么力气就控制住了失去原力的梅斯，拎着他的手脚把他扔上了一张手术台。无论他怎 样在上面扭动，挣扎，破口大骂，这些半机械人都没有反应，他们只是缓缓地围成 一圈，按住他的手脚，同时站的离他最近的那个半机械人举起了手臂，原本应该是右手的地方赫然是一个嗡嗡作响飞速旋转的锯轮。   
  
“不，不要！住手！”梅斯声嘶力竭的大喊着，但那锯轮仍然在一厘米一厘米的逼近自己的右手，没过多久他只感觉到一阵钻心刺骨的痛苦，血肉分离，骨骼横截， 与那些被光剑削端四肢不同的是，他能清晰的感受到自己的鲜血从断肢处飞溅而出。他疼得几乎昏死过去，可又有什么支撑着他努力睁开双眼，望向切断他手臂的半机械人。当梅斯看清那些人的面孔时他又一次吓出了一身冷汗，比起断手之痛来说，那些人的脸才真正让他毛骨悚然。   
  
因为他清楚地认出，按住他手脚的半机械人一个长着叛逃绝地武士团的绝地大师，杜库伯爵的脸，另一个像极了五年后长大了的安纳金·天行者。而那个亲自砍断自己右手的人，分明是共和国的最高议长帕尔帕廷。


End file.
